1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a manufacturing method of a printed circuit board, a TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) technique is generally known.
In this TAB technique, predetermined conductive wiring patterns are formed on a tape carrier (a long-sized tape board). Then, electrodes of electronic components such as semiconductor chips are bonded to the wiring patterns formed on the tape carrier. Thus, the electronic components are mounted on the tape carrier.
In such a printed circuit board, test terminals for checking reliability of connection of the wiring patterns after the mounting of the electronic components are formed (see JP 2001-358417 A, for example).
In recent years, with an increase in density of the wiring, the numbers of the wiring patterns and the test terminals have increased, and intervals between the wiring patterns have become smaller.
Here, a semi-additive method is generally used for manufacturing fine pitch wiring patterns. In this semi-additive method, a plating resist pattern (resist pattern) is formed on a base insulating layer, and the wiring patterns are formed by electrolytic plating in a region where the resist pattern is not formed.
In order to make the intervals between the wiring patterns that are connected to the test terminals small as described in the foregoing, however, the widths of the resist patterns need to be reduced. This, in some cases, causes defects such as lateral inclination of the long and thin resist patterns that are generally formed in a line shape. In such a case, defects of the wiring patterns such as a short circuit between the wiring patterns are generated.